


月刊少女月读君14(扉泉车)

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	月刊少女月读君14(扉泉车)

37.  
“诶？你是说那个啊！不玩，疼死了。”泉奈毫无形象地躺在扉间的床上挖鼻孔。  
扉间摇了摇头，不知从哪顺了副眼镜架在鼻梁上，严谨学术地给泉奈科普了一下这个运动的整个过程以及上次发生的错误操作。  
泉奈只觉得耳边像有只苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡，他最受不了开启学霸模式的扉间了，简直比老妈子模式还烦。  
扉间推了推眼镜框，刚掏出一瓶润滑液打算讲一下成分，就被泉奈的内裤糊了一脸。  
“好啦！做就是，来吧来吧！”泉奈飞速脱光光，呈大字型躺了下去。  
深紫色的床单上横陈着白皙玉体，泉奈连自己的发绳都扯了下来，长发散落在肩膀和前胸，薄薄一层肌肉紧紧贴在骨架上，充满威胁性。  
然而这美人脸上的表情却十分欠揍，那双死鱼眼的模样颇有几分卡卡西的神韵。  
好好的一张脸都被糟蹋了，扉间遗憾地想。  
他认认真真的把自己脱掉的衣物和泉奈的都叠好，放在床头。

当扉间把手指探入雪臀中的幽谷时，整个人紧张地连连吞咽，生怕一个不小心就要被这小祖宗踢飞。  
泉奈觉得这样怪怪的，扉间的手指还在他屁股里搅动不停。他情不自禁收紧了穴肉，夹得扉间手指差点骨折。  
扉间心塞地不行，琢磨着自己一会儿不会断在里面吧？  
看大哥那铁定搅基的心，他再断在里面的话，千手家就要绝后啦！

漫长的扩张让泉奈不耐烦地动来动去，扉间计上心头，掏出一块橘子糖塞进了泉奈的嘴巴。  
小恶魔瞬间安静下来，美滋滋地舔着那块糖球球，可见在家中被他哥管制甜食到了什么地步。  
扉间看他这么乖地张开腿任自己扩张，白嫩的脸蛋鼓起来，像只小松鼠一样。毛绒控觉得自己整个人都不好了，从脸一路红到了脖子，还遭到了对方无情的嘲笑。

等泉奈开始含第三块糖球时，他满嘴的蛀牙都在哀嚎。  
“啊——！”泉奈不知被扉间触到了什么地方，浑身像过电一样颤抖了几下，双腿猛地夹紧，勒得扉间差点吐血。  
扉间连忙在那个地方不停地按压，快感来的太过突兀猛烈，让泉奈嘴里的糖球都含不住，随着口水滚到了枕边。  
“唔啊——我的、我的糖球！”泉奈泪眼汪汪地看着扉间，漆黑的大眼睛里充满了控诉。  
难得一见的软萌撒娇成功让扉间流下两行鼻血。他狼狈地拽过床单擦了擦，抽出手指，扶着早已硬起的阳具抵在那一张一合的小嘴上。  
他艰难地向紧致湿热的穴内挺进，眼睛死死盯着泉奈的表情，担心地问：“难受？”  
泉奈抹了一把眼泪，摇了摇头，“只是有点酸胀，这不是重点，我的糖——！”他蠕动身体，还想转头去捡那块滚远的糖球。  
这一动不要紧，紧跟着收缩的内壁绞缠起来，夹得扉间闷哼一声，不小心没忍住，沉腰挺身便整根没入。  
糟糕！扉间紧张地冒汗，我忘记带套了！

泉奈终于感受到了些许疼痛，他干脆攀在扉间的肩上咬了一口，含糊地说：“你好大喔，有点痛……”  
扉间心想自己肩膀百分百留下一圈血牙印了。他俯身趴在泉奈身上，学着小电影里的动作开始从对方的脖颈慢慢向下舔舐，手也不断的在泉奈的身上抚摸点火。  
泉奈被他伺候得十分舒服，他坦荡地指着自己的乳尖，“你再舔舔这里，好舒服啊。”  
扉间脸红红的听从吩咐，耳边是泉奈越来越绵软的呻吟，胯下器物不由得跟着胀大了一圈，缓缓移动起来。

每当摩擦过那一点时，泉奈就跟着哆嗦一下，身体里陡然产生一股强烈的快感，很快就让痛楚完全消弭。  
扉间的速度渐渐加快，他做了一直想做的事——扣住泉奈的后脑，对准那丰润的双唇吻了下去。  
泉奈根本顾不上嘴巴，他的下身跟扉间亲密相连，内壁里征伐碾磨的阳根节奏突然加快，暴风骤雨一般冲击地泉奈禁不住放声大叫。  
他的两条腿紧紧缠在扉间的腰上，喘着粗气叫道：“扉间，我好舒服啊！”  
扉间猛地反应过来自己遵从本能都干了些什么，有些羞耻，赶紧照着脑内的计划开始九浅一深地戳刺。  
泉奈不乐意了，他撅着嘴巴抱怨：“好慢啊，你快点，我还要刚才那种的，这个不够舒服！”  
“不行，那样会给你磨破的。”扉间无奈。  
泉奈开始各种蠕动挣扎，像小孩子一样揪扉间的白毛表示抗议。  
扉间也有点火大，自己那么大一根东西都含进去了，居然还敢这么闹腾？他干脆俯身用自己的唇堵上泉奈的嘴，丰厚的唇瓣触感极佳，让扉间忍不住舔吮了好几下。  
接吻的效果是显著的，泉奈果然安静了下来，还露出了沉思的表情。他的脑洞发散地很，竟是抬头疑惑地问扉间：“刚才咱们没亲正确吧？为毛你一直在嘬我的上唇啊？”  
扉间心中的忐忑一瞬间都化成了黑线，他恼羞成怒地再次亲了上去，顶开泉奈的牙关肆意扫荡。  
他们吻得十分激烈，扉间发觉泉奈每每被舔到上腭柔软处的时候，下面就会夹得特别紧，还会发出奶喵一样甜腻的呻吟，让人完全把持不住。

扉间仿佛被按下了什么开关，切换到了狩猎模式，涨成紫红色的巨龙毫不留情地急速顶撞着可怜巴巴的小穴，沉甸甸的阴囊打在泉奈挺翘的屁股上，发出规律的啪啪声。  
泉奈莹白肌肤上渐渐染上潮红，两条笔直修长的腿软的夹不住扉间的腰，不停往下滑。  
扉间干脆直起身来，把泉奈的两条腿往两边掰开，胯下动作不停，又深又狠，直捅地泉奈眼前发花，呜咽不止。  
泉奈从模糊的视线里看到扉间不同往日的凶狠模样，皱着眉沉浸在情欲之中的扉间十分具有侵略性，汗水不断从结实健壮的胸肌滑到八块腹肌，没入到二人结合处的阴影中。  
泉奈突然觉得这样的扉间有点让自己心跳加速。  
于是他伸出双手，直接提出要求：“我想摸你腹肌，过来让我摸！”  
扉间一秒被打回原形，叹了口气再次覆到泉奈上方，放任那双柔软灵活的手在自己的腰腹各种揉捏。  
他憋了一会儿，还是抓住了泉奈捣乱的爪子，“别摸了，我快忍不住了。”  
“那就不忍了。”泉奈双眼亮晶晶地看着扉间，凑上去亲了亲对方的脸蛋。  
扉间摸着自己被柔软唇瓣蹭过的地方，有点发愣，随机表情变得异常凶戾，他把泉奈的双腿架在肩上，笑得相当挑衅：“那我就不忍了。”  
语毕，胯下以一个极快的频率兴奋地冲刺起来。  
泉奈被快感冲刷地浑身紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，恨不得整个人吊在扉间身上。他眼神迷茫，高亢的呻吟被扉间猛烈抽顶得断断续续，穴内媚肉疯了一般吮吸着布满青筋的阳物。  
这一切都让扉间迷醉，心中只想着要捅得更深更快。  
泉奈的前端完全扛不住刺激，大脑一片空白，竟是被生生插射了出来。  
他爽的飘飘欲仙，湿漉漉的眸子漾满春情，斜斜瞟向了扉间，将对方刺激得欲火更胜。  
扉间拖着他绵软的身体快速冲刺了十几下，也跟着把炽热的白浊浇在敏感的肉壁，烫得泉奈忍不住搂紧了他的脖子高声尖叫。

“我都没碰前面就射了！话说这样比撸出来爽好多呀！”泉奈开心地轻咬扉间的下巴，“你好厉害啊扉间！”  
这下不止脖颈，扉间整个人从头皮红到了脚尖，仿佛一只煮熟的虾米。

TBC.


End file.
